No solo una maquina de guerra
by Pepeike
Summary: Los violentos contra si mismos, los suicidas, árboles secos y nudos. Aquí yacen los que en vida no tuvieron desdén ni dicha rechazados por el paraíso y el inframundo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Nada es mío blabla bla.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 Abaddon<p>

Una lluvia de sangre y viseras caía sobre todo nuestro alrededor, cabezas , miembros intestinos, todo volaba en pedazos de manera errática, tornando lo que alguna vez fue agua encharcada y cristalina en un escarlata de olor férrico; nuestra pequeña niña miraba con horror lo que había pasado, pensándolo bien todos estaban asombrados y temerosos a excepción de una Saeko serena por fuera aunque confundida en su interior, se decía a ella misma, ni siquiera yo podría ser la interprete de tan macabro asesinato.

A lo lejos un personaje de cara maquiavélica con ropajes en negro y verde, claros rasgos de batallas pasadas atormentados por una sangre cuanto más que putrefacta. Con el transcurso de los meses, sus ataques de personalidad fueron cada vez más frecuentes y violentos; con el solo objetivo de buscar nuevas formas de matar y devastar su alrededor, si bien esta vez fue más que oportuno al salvar a sus compañeros de un trágico final, ¿a qué precio? Komuro se peguntaba.

En efecto se trataba de Khota que con el pasar del tiempo, la metamorfosis de un adolecente gordo y tímido era radical al convertirse en un muchacho un tanto más alto que Saeko, de complexión Fornida, he inundado de locura.

Khota estaba delirando, riéndose y pisoteando su obra, por mucho lo mas tétrico que había hecho incluso nuestro tierno cuadrúpedo que responde al llamado de Zeke le tenía desconfianza; pasaron un par de segundos un simple instante hasta que el autor del Asesina rompió el hielo.

Khota: De la que los he salvado no chicos (con una cara escalofriante)

Takashi: He... si gracias amigo llegaste en el momento indicado (con un tono nervioso)

Acercándose a nuestro grupo continuaba el temerario jovén, con cuchillo en mano dispuesto a liberar a los prisioneros de sus ataduras, La primera en ser eximida de sus mordazas fue la joven Saeko, prosiguió con su camarada masculino, la enfermera, su pequeño rayo de luz de pelo rosa, Rei y finalmente Takagui.

Khota: Vamos si no hubiera lanzado ese cartucho de dinamita a esa pandilla de imbéciles muy seguramente te hubieran matado Takashi a Alice también aunque me duela admitirlo, por lo que me concierne a las demás las hubieran violado repetidamente, hasta que no les sirvieran más; una vida peor que miserable si me preguntas.

¡Cállate Khota!- Saya exclamo, no vez que Alice ha visto todo lo que has hecho y te está escuchando además, es demasiado para alguien tan joven , incluso para mí.

Khota: A qué viene eso niñita estúpida, no te das cuenta que te he salvado de un fatídico final, es más si...

Saeko le ha golpeado por la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente por el momento.

Creo que esto se estaba saliendo de control- en tono de defensa dijo la de pelo índigo.

Rei: Creo que has hecho lo correcto Saeko, hay que tratar de movernos ya que esa explosión los atraerá sin lugar a duda, solo espero que Khota despierte con el pie derecho cuando lo haga.

Takashi: Si tienes razón hay que buscar algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos por al menos unos días hasta encontrar la forma de cómo lidiar con Khota.

Shizuka: A creo que se dé un lugar que nos pueda servir, se trata de una clínica, donde hice mi servicio, no está muy lejos de aquí solo unas 9 cuadras, a demás cuenta con una casa donde se quedaban los Doctores extranjeros cuando daban sus conferencias, También cuenta con generadores eléctricos de emergencia a base diesel y paneles solares que nos podrán ser de utilidad.

Saya: Muy bien Señorita Shisuka, creo que nos habla de un paraíso en nuestras circunstancias, sin embargo como sabremos que al llegar ahí no será un caos total, y también ¿cómo podremos tener acceso a las habitaciones y el equipo que necesitamos?, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que cuando lleguemos ahí halla al menos algo que nos sirva, si no es que lo hayan saqueado todo ya?

Shizuka: He bueno se de buena fuente que no habrá problemas, ya que esas instalaciones estaban cerradas totalmente por remodelación, es casi imposible entrar sin la credencial de autorización, y aparte creo que es nuestra mejor opción ya que todo aquí está en llamas.

Saya: bueno y seguramente nuestra salvadora cuenta con esa tarjeta mágica ¿verdad?

Si la tengo en mi bolso contesta con una cara despreocupada y juguetona (como la suele tener siempre ¬¬)

Con una gotita en la cabeza Saya agacha la mirada y admite su derrota.

Komuro: bien está decidido nos iremos hacia ya lo más pronto posible, hay que tratar de llegar antes del anochecer.

Alice: Pero que hay de mi papi como lo llevaremos hasta halla (Pronto explicaremos este punto)

Saeko: no te preocupes lo subiremos en las patinetas de esos tipos y lo llevaremos empujando.

Khota: Ahhh (tomándose el cuello) empujar ¿qué?

Khota ¿te encuentras bien? pregunta Rei un tanto nerviosa

Khota: Si por qué no habría de estarlo si estoy junto a mi pequeña (a quien abrazo apenas se acerco a ella)

Por su parte Alice sabia que este era el Khota que todos conocían, el que tomo el papel de su padre cuando todo parecía estar perdido, es el mismo, el que velaría cada día por el bienestar de su pequeña.

Saya: Parece que no recuerda nada, (con tono de alivio) es el viejo Khota.

Khota:¿Pero qué paso aquí? porque todos están así y ¿porque hay tanta sangre en...?

Takashi: No pasa nada así estaba cuando llegamos, resbalaste y te pegaste con el filo de la banqueta, ahora nos dirigimos a un lugar que conoce la señorita Shisuka, hay que darse prisa.

Nuestro Grupo emprendió la marcha a lo que parecía ser un buen lugar para estar un tiempo y buscar una solución para su sádico protector.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>:) Espero que les haya gustado camaradas, no soy bueno como GiiuChan pero me esforzare, es lo mejor que mi retorcida mente pudo lograr cuando me decidí a crear este fic jejejeje, espérense más capítulos como este, que el siguiente tratara de como inicio el padre hija. Por cierto si tienen curiosidad en el nombre de los capítulos consulten la red.<p>

Escuchando Amduscia, Hocico, Dulce Liquido y Cenobita cuando realizaba este capítulo.

Saludos a todos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer nada me pertenece ni mi alma; jajajaja eso si

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 Alastor<p>

8 meses atrás

Cuando nuestros camaradas escaparon de un estacionamiento lleno de ciegos demonios sin mayor misión que agazaparse asía su presa, en las mediaciones de aquel centro comercial, que prontamente se llenaba de indeseables, una mujer policía de cara ingenua y facciones de jovencita, solo un poco mayor a sus compañeros, se dirigía con voz cortada y entonación chillona a Khota con hirientes frases, más que un insulto eran las palabras que nunca nadie quisiera escuchar.

Por favor Khota, dispárame, no quiero ser una de esas cosas, por favor no dejes que Asa se convierta en eso.- Asami pregonaba sin desdén ni dicha

Khota: No Asami te salvare matare a todos esos bastardos que te rodean, solo resiste un poco más, no hagas ruido por favor aguanta. (Con un nudo en la garganta a sabiendas que eso no era posible)

Vamos Khota tienes que ser un hombre, cuida a tus compañeros, tienes que seguir sin mí, ellos te necesitan, sin ti no llegaran lejos, tu sabes que siempre te Amare...

Khota con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente, el estaba dispuesto a asesinar a lo que sea y quien fuera para proteger a sus compañeros pero nunca se dispuso a esto, ¿matar a un amigo suyo?, quizá alguien más que un simple amigo, aunque fueran pocos días él sabía que era alguien especial y que nunca podrían tomar ese lugar que Asami había ocupado.

Khota: Lo se Asami no digas más.

Una ronda de precisión se escucho quebrando el viento por todo el complejo, como objetivo el corazón de la que alguna vez fue la chica policía, una mujer preciada, con quien el tirador había pasado breves pero buenos momentos; un silencio incomodo por unos instantes fue interrumpido por sonidos de explosiones metálicas provenientes de la misma arma que había segado aquella alma tierna y buena; ahora el cañón escupía llamas y plomo, más y más disparos se escuchaban, decenas de cadáveres caían y la sangre brotaba de sus cavidades cual choque con tierra bramante de miseria .

¡No es suficiente, Ni matando mil de estas escorias Asami quedara vengada, Matare a todos estos hijos de perra, lo juro! Khota exclamaba con ira y locura mientras proseguía con su hecatombe .

¡Vamos Hirano no es momento para tus estupideces hay que movernos ya! decía la pelirosa de gafas.

Khota volteo a sus compañeros, una cara llena de odio, simplemente nunca habían visto tanta rabia contenida en una sola persona, estaba desquiciado si se le puede decir de una manera, ya no era el mismo Khota, es como si su lado amable finalmente fuera consumido por el resentimiento que tenía contra esos estafermos. Hizo a un lado su arma principal y levanto su 9mm, apunto justamente a donde se encontraba Saya, esta por su parte sintió un escalofrió terrible que inundo rápidamente sus entrañas, estaba segura que Hirano la mataría por su insolencia de hace unos momentos, pensó mil cosas y se arrepentía de lo que no pudo hacer jamás, pensaba en lo tonta y ridícula manera en la que trato a aquel que la procuraba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso se le escaparon algunas lagrimas al pensar en lo que pudo ser y nunca será.

¡Khota estás loco o que te pasa!- Takashi resoplo con premura

3 disparos 3 cuerpos sin vida yacían en el piso, sin embargo cuando Saya escucho los rugidos metálicos y volteo para ver lo que había sucedió se dio cuenta de que uno de esos abominables seres estaba muerto justamente detrás de ella, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, si no hubiera sido por Khota aquí fácilmente se hubiera acabado la historia para Rei, Saeko y Saya , que eran las más próximas a estos espantajos.

Todos se encontraban en estado de shock, perplejos por el suceso, solo una pequeña niña tenía el suficiente coraje para correr rumbo al pistolero, autor del exterminio en proceso, no corría para reprimirlo sino para abrasarlo, las lagrimas de este ángel de sus ojos brotaban y recorrían su tierna carne con preocupación hacia su hermano.

Vamos Hermano Khota tu siempre nos has protegido, por favor no sigas de esta manera, ven necesito que me cuides, tu siempre me has procurado, es como si fueras mi verdadero padre.

Un pensamiento recorrió toda la mente de Hirano amalgamando nuevamente su cordura, es como si hubiesen encadenado al demonio que tenía en su interior y retirarlo hasta el más recóndito lugar de su mente; Nuestro anfitrión sonrió y se incoó para estar a la misma altura que su pequeña amiga, haciéndole una inocente caricia en la cabeza mientras esta se tallaba los ojos para secar sus lagrimas, él le dijo: Nunca podría ocupar el lugar de tu padre Alice, no soy digno de tan noble papel...

Antes de que pudiera continuar nuestra pequeña niña con voz entrecortada expuso con palabras firmes: Tu me has cuidado desde que me viste como a una hija, siempre interponías mis necesidades ante las tuyas, velabas mi sueño como lo hacen los verdaderos padres, sé que no podrás ocupar el lugar de papa, pero aun así creo que eres más que un hermano mayor, es como si en verdad fueras un padre para mí.

Aún inseguro de lo que diría, en su interior pensaba que tal vez si había madurado un poco recordó desde siempre como la cuido, pero aun así sentía miedo, no por el sino por cómo se desarrollaría Alice con su posible tutela, después de meditarlo un poco finalmente se decidió y prosiguió para decir con una gran sonrisa, con aquellas que llenaban a todos de esperanza a su alrededor apenas se disponía a realizar el gesto, dijo: Esta bien Alice, creo que tienes razón, te adoptare como a una hija hasta que encontremos a tu verdadera madre si estás de acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece?.

Ojos de Ilusión se apoderaron de la cara de nuestra compañera más joven, con una alegría que no había tenido en mucho tiempo nuestra pequeña pelirosa abrasaba a su ahora padre adoptivo. Pocos momentos pasaron hasta que Komuro sutilmente interrumpió.

Takashi: A unas horas de aquí está la comisaria, donde probablemente se encuentre el padre de Rei hay que dirigirnos hacia haya lo más pronto posible.

Todos asintieron y esperaron olvidar las escenas pasadas, Khota llevaba a su pequeña en hombros, ambos felices de la vida, Saya por su parte estaba junto a ellos con un semblante aun pálido, Shizuka también se encontraba a lado del par con su característica cara de niña tonta.

Saeko, Rei y Takashi estaban al frente del grupo preparados para la batalla, sin embargo no se habían topado a nadie por horas cuando...

Shizuka: hoye Khota, ¿no has pensado en una mami para Alice?

Como pudo le tapo los oídos a su pequeña, todos rieron por unos momentos.

Khota: creo que es demasiado pronto, además no seré siempre su padre es solo temporal.

Shizuka: Bueno jejeje estaba dispuesta a...

Recelosa y desesperada una figura femenina se abalanzo sobre la enfermera, rugiendo lo siguiente...

Saya: Ya está bien Señorita Shizuka, el ha dicho que solo es temporal además creo que es inapropiado que alguien de su edad este pretendiendo a Khota (exclamo de manera celosa hacia la Rubia)

Shizuka: Bueno Saya no es para que te enceles, yo solo decía para ver como reaccionabas.

El semblante de Saya cambio totalmente, estaba toda ruborizada pensando en como había caído en la trampa de la rubia.

Por su parte Khota aun tapando las orejas de la pequeña Alice, compartía el semblante de pena de Saya y ambos se quedaron parados mirando el suelo por unos instantes.

Todos los demás rieron como era de esperarse, viendo de reojo a la pareja arreglada por la mayor del grupo, olvidando por unos instantes la pena por la que tenían que pasar a diario.

Saya: Bueno ustedes que ven continuemos, la comisaria esta por halla...

La marcha continuo sin percances hasta su destino, sin embargo entre más cerca se encontraban del emplazamiento, más se preocupaban de lo que veían, justo unas cuadras antes de arribar vieron lo que parecía rastros de una batalla, casquillos percutidos, arañazos por el camino, rastros de sangre y huellas en una sola dirección "La comisaria"

Saeko: Esto es raro, no hemos visto a esas cosas en un buen rato, Rei solo quiero que estés firme.

Rei: ¿Qué insinúas Busujima? acoso estas dici...

Takashi: Tranquila Rei, espero que afrontes lo pueda pasar de la mejor manera, hay que estar preparados para lo peor

La Castaña bajo la cabeza comprendiendo lo que decían sus camaradas; acto seguido una macabra escena estaba en su auge, fácilmente unos 50 de esos seres desperdigados por toda la explanada continua a la estación de policía realizaban la necrofagia de lo que parecían refugiados, ya no más.

Horrorizados continuaron la jornada hacia el edificio con suma cautela.

Khota: Tal vez haya más suerte dentro Rei (con la ilusión de no ser impertinente)

Esta viéndolo de reojo asintió y espero lo mejor, registraron habitación por habitación, buscando a tan solo un superviviente pero nada, solo encontraban más y más bípedos putrefactos devorando a sus presas.

Llegaron a la Armería, Vacía no había nada que utilizar salvo unos cuantos cartuchos, prosiguieron al cuarto de pruebas y...

Saya: Valla Me siento muy insegura con una arma que ni siquiera se disparar, al menos tú te puedes manejar con cualquier arma ¿no Khota?

Khota: No es tan simple Takagi aunque dispare, solo estaré avivando la llama, ya que atraeré a más de los que pudiera manejar, además nuestras municiones no son infinitas por lo que no es tan buena idea ir por ahí disparando ( ¬¬ jajaja si como no), si tan solo tuviera algunos como los que tenía en Estados Unidos unos cuchillos sin empuñadura especiales para lanzar...

Shizuka: Te refieres a unos como estos pequeño (con actitud juguetona)

Nuestro amante de las armas pronto se lleno de regocijo al tomar el paquete, más de 60 navajas sin mango, especiales para ser lanzadas habían sido entregadas a sus manos.

Saya: Y supongo que las sabes lanzar ¿no friki?

Acto seguido Khota lanzo un proyectil con su mano derecha tan fuerte que enterró la pieza de metal un poco más de donde termina el filo de la navaja en madera solida.

Alice: espero que eso haya respondido su pregunta hermana.

Con un poco de pena Saya dio media vuelta y estuvo apunto de retirarse cuando vio algo que le sería de gran utilidad, una ballesta de caza profesional digna del mejor cazador; Khota apresuradamente llega con su compañera y le explica que el modelo es una Barnett Predator AVI, contaba con 4 flechas, una puesta en la canaleta lista para dispararse y otras ancladas en el arco frontal, también contaba con una Aljaba con 30 flechas adicionales, un verdadero golpe de suerte.

Después de celebrar en silencio por los nuevos hallazgos, un Takashi incomodo por la situación llega agitado a sala donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Takashi: Chicos tienen que ver esto.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Por cierto Agradecimientos a<strong> GiiuChan <strong>y a** Nesha Stela Moon** que me han dado animos de continuar desde el primer día, jejeje les prometo tratar de ser constante a la hora de publicar.

**GiiuChan **Tu review me hizo el día jejejeje, gracias y si esperaba ser una sorpresa para todos

**Nesha Stela Moon **Gracias, también jugue el juego y te podre decir que es muy fiel al libro, sin embargo agregaron obvias cosas para hacerlo jugable jejejeje espero que te guste este capitulo.

Mi segundo capítulo de este remedo de Fic espero que les haya gustado.

Piezas de Arte que fueron oídas cuando escribía este capítulo cortesía de Acid Trauma y Amduscia.

Gracias por leerme ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer blablabla

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 Limbo<strong>

Nuestra cofradía se dispuso a seguir a su cicerone rumbo a la cámara donde eran requeridos , poco tuvieron que observar para darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Un tumulto de palabras abarrotaban las pizarras en todo su rededor, al parecer un cuarto amplio donde se practicaba la capacitación para los nuevos gendarmes que resguardaban a los habitantes de aquella mugrienta ciudad, que igual que Dite en báratro de antaño, envuelta en llamas y sufrimiento se encontraba por los pecados de los padres e hijos; con castigo eterno por parte de ciegos engendros que practican la ingesta de carne de almas que se resisten a ser consumidas por la negra bruma que se presenciaba.

El mensaje no era claro pues prestase a letra rápida parecía haberse escrito, sin embargo manifestase a señalar una ubicación, pero con fecha y horas ilegibles. Se trataba de una escuela que serbia de refugio para aquellos que pudiesen llegar en pie y sin heridas por parte de sus genocidas anfitriones. El escribano de aquella obra esperanzadora también comentaba que los guardias del rededor harían rondas continuas para buscar sobrevivientes y trasladarlos hasta aquel emplazamiento.

Saeko: Aquí no hay más que hacer tal vez debamos dirigirnos hacía halla.

Saya: Sí, sin embargo es casi de noche, por lo que el riesgo es doble, tenemos que buscar un lugar cercano para pasar la noche antes de hacer cualquier otra jugada.

Takashi: Concuerdo contigo Takagi, hay que encontrar un lugar seguro ya que aquí esas cosas abundan.

Rei: Pero que hay de mi padre hay que seguir buscando tal vez alguien aquí aún se encuentre con vida.

Khota: Lo siento Rei pero lo dudo mucho, hay varias marcas de vehículos en varias direcciones, el plan que acordaron lo pusieron en marcha desde hace unas horas por lo menos, a juzgar por la situación del lugar, si tu padre sigue vivo no se encuentra aquí o cerca.

Shizuka: Vamos Rei tendremos más suerte para la próxima por lo pronto hay que seguir.

La ira consumió pronto a la castaña, que más que dañar a sus compañeros era la anfitriona de una rabieta, al serle negada la posibilidad de continuar con la búsqueda de sus progenitores.

Por su parte la poseedora de la cabellera celeste le proporciono una cachetada, que prontamente la arrojo a la cordura, terminando con un sermón que la planto de nuevo en la tierra.

Saeko: Rei ya basta, no seas tan egoísta, esto no solo se trata de ti, Takashi y tu son los únicos que tienen la pronta posibilidad de volver a ver a sus padres, por lo que sabemos del mundo, en todos los países se ve la misma situación y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Khota, Takagi, Shizuka, La pequeña Alice y Yo estamos muy distantes de ver a nuestros padres o familiares.

Los nombrados por la espadachín, se miraron de reojo y recordaron su desdicha, no objetaron nada, solo lo aceptaron de alguna manera.

Las palabras cayeron con firmeza cual martillo en la ardiente forja a la alabardera del grupo, refresco sus cavilados para acotarse con mayor integridad a la comunidad que la acompañaba. No hablo más; la compañía se dirigió a destino, buscaron por el desolado yermo que los rodeaba sin éxito alguno; los pocos edificios accesibles estaban plagados de esperpentos esperando oportunidad, simplemente pasaban de largo antes de llamar la atención. Así pasa el tiempo sin éxito alguno, el sol cada vez más escondido entre el horizonte, les arrebataba la luz, el manto que los protegía de las tinieblas que se tragaban todo a su paso.

Al borde de un Afligimiento compartido se encontraron con un pequeño recoveco en la urbe de asfalto y hierro, se trataba de un pequeño negocio de comida Latina (ñ_ñ) que aunque saqueado y parcialmente destruido, les podría dar la protección que necesitaban.

Takashi entro primero, por debajo de la cortina de hierro que se encontraba entre abierta le siguió Saeko y Rei, en la retaguardia, las más vulnerables en protección de nuestro artillero, esperando la noticia del todo despejado. En el interior del expendio se encontraba todo medianamente en buenas condiciones, obvios actos de rapiña en las instalaciones pero con una estructura firme.

Revisaron la sala de los comensales, la cocina todo parecía en orden, por lo menos ningún enemigo a la vista, pero algo no pinto bien, encontraron una familia allí, no transformada en seres de tinieblas, pero si asesinada por armas de filo. Por las conjeturas que pudieron sacar los asesinaron cuando la plaga alcanzo esta parte de la ciudad, incluso antes para despojarlos de sus bienes y comida que les quedaba. Decidieron envolver a la progenie en los manteles de las mesas y llevarlos al desván que se encontraba más atrás. El mejor sepulcro que podían darles en esos momentos. Finalmente revisaron las habitaciones que se encontraban atrás del restaurante, al parecer la casa de los difuntos, no encontraron rastro de preocupación y regresaron al frente.

Takashi: Bien está despejado, pueden entrar.

Takashi observo fijamente a Kohta por un momento, es como si le hubiese informado de la situación con tan solo verlo, Por su parte nuestro aguerrido agacho la cabeza, y alguna oración hecho al cielo por la familia que ahí se encontraba. Decidieron no contarle a las otras 3 de la situación para que no se sintieran incomodas y prosiguieron a cerrar la cortina metálica pusieron un seguro para que no pudiese ser abierta por fuera y finalmente se relajaron.

Shizuka: Que dice aquí, no entiendo nada de esta carta, ¿qué idioma es este?

Rei: Es español, pero no sé leerlo, solo puedo imaginar cómo sería el platillo por las imágenes, supongo que el mesero explicaría todo lo demás.

Saya: Me gustaría saber que dice.

Kohta: El párrafo introductorio del menú dice lo siguiente, "Recorre el continente Americano, con sus deliciosos sabores, desde los típicos cortes Gauchos de Argentina, hasta el tradicional mole poblano de México, El Señor Manuel Rodríguez y su esposa María Caballero, les deseamos el mejor provecho de sus Alimentos ".

Todo el gremio se quedo impactado con lo que el de lentes expuso.

¿Cuántos idiomas sabes hablar Hirano? preguntaba la Pelirosa de gafas con un tono curioso.

Kohta: Jejeje solo se hablar inglés y algo de español, aunque mi estadía en Estados unidos no fue mucha, tuve la oportunidad de viajar a México, ya que el Teniente tenia parientes en ese país, y como no entendía nada de lo que hablaban ahí me di a la tarea de aprender el idioma inclusive hasta ahora lo seguía practicando.

Saeko: Valla estas lleno de sorpresas Hirano

Por su parte el Armero del grupo se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo un poco por las alabanzas del público.

Alice: Oigan aquí están las cartas en Japonés. Con un ladrido del pequeño guardián que afirmaba del hallazgo.

Todos con una gotita en la cabeza leyeron, y se apenaron, Había un estante donde se encontraba un rotulo que decía "Cartas en Español a la derecha, Japonés a la izquierda".

Solo se escucho el Gua del canino del grupo.

Nuestros héroes, estuvieron ahí un rato más charlando, cobijados por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas protegidas por solidas barras de metal, lo que le daba un toque hispanoamericano colonial al resiento. Después de la breve cháchara todos se dispusieron a descansar, pero una pequeña ya les había ganado, se quedo dormida en los bazos de su padre quien se levanto y dijo.

Kohta: Bien pondré a Alice en la cama de la señorita Shizuka, si es que no le molesta (dirigiéndose a la rubia); después subiré a la azotea y estaré de centinela como de costumbre.

El muchacho se dispuso a hacer lo acordado; regreso a la sala donde todavía se encontraban los demás dispuestos a retirarse y quedar en los brazos de Morfeo cuando.

Saya: Kohta, en estos últimos días siempre has sido el vigía debes descansar, esta vez yo te supliré.

Kohta: No Saya no es necesario, yo me siento bien, además se necesita a alguien con buena puntería, y tú y tu ballesta no han tenido mucha practica.

Por su parte la pelirosa empezó a caminar hacia su camarada, fijamente, como queriéndose imponer ante sus comentarios. No Hirano, esto me servirá de práctica, además si se presenta una situación de peligro correré a despertarlos además... Antes de poder continuar la chica de gafas resbalo con un rodillo de cocina que se encontraba en el suelo, no se percato de la presencia del objeto y cayó encima de su amigo de lentes. Quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora y anonadados por unos momentos, viéndose cara a cara y sonrojados, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno para separarse entre sí.

Viendo esta escena la Castaña y la de pelo índigo se imaginaron en una situación similar con Takashi, quien pronto sintió la vibra de ambas , un escalofrió recorrió su espalda como si se tratara de una jauría de lobos queriendo devorarlo. Poco tiempo paso hasta que la Rubia interrumpió:

Shisuka: Bueno ya que ambos están tan a gusto juntos ¿porqué no toman guardia ambos?

Al escuchar esto la pareja se separo, apenados asintieron todavía con una cara llena de rubor y se dispusieron a marchar, los demás siguieron su camino a los dormitorios.

Subir a la azotea no era fácil, no había una escalera o algo similar, solo se podían subir con las irregularidades de la pared del patio, Kohta estaba confiado subio sin problemas pero la pelirosa se quedo atrás al deslisarce por la pared.

Saya: Kohta a pesar de tu complexión eres muy ágil, yo he caído en el primer intento, ¿ podrías ayudarme?

Hirnao se dispuso a subir a su amiga, diciendo lo siguiente: En Blackwater no solo me enseñaron a disparar, me dieron entrenamientos duros de condición física, infiltración y tácticas de guerra entre otras cosas, por lo que subir hasta acá es nada en comparación con lo que hacia en esas instalaciones. Takagi se imagino lo ue asia y nego con la cabeza: Espero nunca ser tu enemiga Hirano.

Este con una sonrisa maquiavelica le dijo: No te preocupes nunca dañaría a nadie del grupo.

Ya en el puesto de vigía nuestro par se dispuso observar los alrededores, después de un rato era evidente que el veterano se sentía cansado por lo que su compañera le dijo:

Saya: No importa Kohta duerme un poco yo me siento bien, te despertare apenas se complique la situación.

Tallándose los ojos y con una cara de sueño evidente: Esta bien Takagi, aunque me duela admitirlo si me muero de sueño, estaré atrás de ti por si necesitas algo. Puso su mochila de almohada y se cobijo con la única frasada que llevaban

Ahora toda la responsabilidad caía en las manos de la inexperta tiradora.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS, buenisama rola de GOD DESTRUCTION, a si es sierto aqui se pone que nada me pertenece jajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Esperanza<strong>

Y ahí estaba yo, me arrepentí de ofrecerme para hacer guardia, tal vez no tengo madera de soldado , ahora bien podría estar dormida en una cama caliente adentro del restaurante y no aguantando este frio, ni siquiera tienen sentido, no hay ningún ruido que los atraiga por lo que no es necesario la guardia, a juzgar por la situación creo que me puedo relajar y dormir un poco ( Pensaba Takagi).

Quizá solo quería estar cerca de ese Tonto, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué me atrae de él? nunca pensé en estar tan confundida como ahora.

¡Ashuuu! valla sí que hace frio aquí y no trajimos mas mantas (murmuro para sí).

Aunque hay suficiente espacio, y tendré una cobertura extra del frio (rio entre dientes), además nadie lo notara si despierto temprano, jejeje nadie se dará cuenta.

El análisis de Saya era preciso, no había ningún enemigo cerca, y si continuaba como hasta ahora, simplemente pasarían desapercibidos, no tenían de que preocuparse.

Una risita se escapo de la pelirosa "Valla quien imaginaria que llegaría hasta este punto, aunque debo admitirlo me agrada".

La noche transcurrió como fue prevista, sin percance alguno, solo los ya acostumbrados ruidos de disparos y perecuación, pero para fortuna de todos lejos de ese lugar...

Adentro de la casa, ya de día Takashi fue el primero en levantarse, eran las 6:00am, apenas había sol en el horizonte y se dispuso a subir a relevar a sus compañeros para que descansaran en una cama por lo menos unas 3 horas antes del desayuno , sin embargo fue detenido por Saeko.

Saeko: A dónde vas es muy temprano para irnos.

Takashi: Jejeje tenía pensado ir a relevar a la pareja, para que descansaran un poco por lo menos; no quería despertar a nadie (Dijo en un tono de disculpa).

Saeko: no hay problema Rei y yo ya habíamos despertado, sin embargo la noto todavía un poco preocupada por su padre y su madre, quizás debas hablar con ella, y de paso hacen el desayuno, (dijo con una sonrisa), yo me ocupare del par de dos.

Takashi: Ok Saeko te los encargo veré que pudo hacer.

Rei se encontraba todavía en la habitación con Alice y Shisuka; volteo para ver a ambas todavía en la cama en una posición muy divertida, la pequeña estaba dormida muy cómodamente entre los enormes melones de la enfermera, una visión más que cómica de las chicas babeando como niños, aunque una ciertamente lo era.

La Castaña se dispuso a salir de la recamara, solo para encontrarse con Takashi sentado en la sala. El la invito a sentarse con él para platicar un rato.

Takashi: ¿Rei que tienes te encuentras bien? sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea.

La castaña, se sentía mal, no por una herida ni mucho menos, sino más bien sentía una gran angustia, un mal presentimiento, ella tenía eso mas claro que el agua, algo que la agobiaba desde el interior sin poderse deshacer de ello.

Rei: Takashi desde que llegamos aquí he tenido un mal presentimiento, no se lo he querido comentar a nadie, pero creo que no volveré a ver a mis padres si no llegamos hoy a la escuela donde los están evacuando.

Rei: Por favor dame tu palabra de que llegaremos hoy.

Takashi: Te prometo que como grupo haremos todo lo posible por llegar antes del anochecer, por favor despierta a la señorita Shisuka y a Alice, hay que preparar el desayuno y partiremos en seguida, tenía pensado darles unas cuantas horas de descanso a Saya y a Kohta pero ellos entenderán.

Rei con unos ojos vidriosos solo pudo decir un gracias, se sentía más aliviada, aunque todavía tenia ese temor de no volver a ver a sus progenitores.

Saeko se encontraba en el patio, se acerco a la ventana y se apoyo en el protector para poder subir, sin embargo cuando lo logro vio una escena que la hizo feliz. Nada más y nada menos que una pareja dormida junta, cubierta por la misma cobija y una cara de alegría en la chica que estaba allí que continuaba a un dormida, sujetando el brazo del chico para que este la abrazara.

Un¡ Ummhum! con el sonido de aclaramiento de voz despertó a la chica que se encontraba dormida, esta por su pate tallándose los ojos para despabilar la vista vio a una mujer parada sonriendo a lado suyo, pronto cuadro la situación y se puso más roja que un pimiento. Con cuidado salió de su nidito de amor, procurando no despertar a Hirano que aun babeaba, estaba profundamente dormido todavía.

Saya todavía con un rubor que no podía esconder ni tapándose la cara le dijo a la peliazul.

Saya: Por favor no le digas a nadie, no es lo que parece solo... solo... decidí escabullirme en su cobija para poder dormir un rato... Sí eso es.

Saeko: ¿Sí? a juzgar por la situación, todo pintaba a una escena de película para adultos.

Saya: No, no miento es la verdad, solo teníamos una manta y pues...

Saeko:¿En serio? yo te veía tan satisfecha y feliz que pensé que...

Saya: ¡Que no hicimos el amor!

Adormilado casi por reflejo Kohta se sentó aun cubierto por la cobija y con los ojos cerrados diciendo. Hacer ¿Qué?... Acto seguido se desplomo en la cama improvisada y continua durmiendo.

Saeko: Valla casi te descubre el que menos quieres que lo sepa (rió entre dientes), Kohta es de sueño muy ligero, de verdad estaba cansado para dormirse así de nuevo, creo que te creeré Saya, debe ser porque él es el que menos ha dormido en todos estos días (le dijo con una sonrisa malévola).

Saya:¡Sí eso es!. (dijo afirmando con la cabeza).

Saeko: Bueno y ¿sientes algo por él?

Saya: No lo sé (agachando la cabeza), estoy muy confundida ahora mismo, quizá si quizá no quién sabe.

Saeko: Mmm (murmuro viéndola fijamente y con las manos en la cadera) solo te doy 2 días para que decidas tus sentimientos con Hirano no se me hace justo que solo lo uses de esta manera, a demás recuerda que Kohta es un hombre y un hombre pierde interés tarde o temprano.

Saya: Entiendo te prometo que se lo diré, disculpa las molestias amiga (respondió apenada).

Saeko: Ok no hay problema, a fin de cuentas he venido a relevarlos para que descansen un poco, bajen para que duerman mejor (con una sonrisa en el rostro) aunque creo que no lo necesitan.

Saya: Si si ya vamos (tratando de no indagar más)

Se dispuso a levantar a su compañero. Hirano, Hirano moviéndolo un poco tratando de no ser brusca hasta que se desespero y a todo pulmón le grito ¡HIRANO!.

Hirano salto enseguida espantado, volteo a todos lados para verificar la situación y con preocupación le pregunto a Takagi que si que había pasado.

Saya: Nada vamos es hora de bajar, Saeko se quedara acá arriba por un rato.

Ambos se dispusieron a descender, pero fueron interrumpidos por la de pelo índigo.

Saeko: Recuerda lo que te dije Saya, solo 2 días o sufre las consecuencias.

Saya: Si si no te preocupes Saeko, yo lo arreglo (con un semblante entre alegre y aterrado).

Ambos bajaron, el barón ayudo a su amiga a descender sin problemas, prácticamente la cargo y la puso en su lugar, mientras realizaba esto le pregunto: ¿Dos días para que Takagi?.

Saya: Eh no nada en especial, cosas de mujeres tu sabes (tratando de cambiar de tema)

Los muchachos entraron en la casa y vieron que todos estaban al rededor de la mesa, se les hizo extraño que todos se dispusieran a desayunar tan temprano, apenas eran las 7:00am.

Takashi: Coman algo, partimos en 30 minutos hay que abarcar unos 20 kilómetros que fácilmente se pueden tornar en unos 40 con los desvíos que tengamos que hacer.

Saya:¿Quieres llegar a la escuela hoy mismo? Creo que es algo precipitado, además los policías aran reconocimiento por estos rumbos, por lo que nos pueden recoger y trasladarnos ellos mismos.

Takashi: Si lo tengo en mente, pero no estamos 100% seguros en que nos recogerán, aparte la ayuda que nos pudieran brindar, creo que le seria de más ayuda a otros sobrevivientes.

Al escuchar esto Kohta simplemente sonrió él sabía que su amigo confiaba plenamente en su equipo, lo que lo puso realmente de buen humor. Bueno no hay que discutir más, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos Saya (dijo el muchacho de gafas).

Paso solo un tiempo para que la comida estuviera lista, Saya le ayudo a Rei y a la señorita Shisuka a acomodar todo para empezar a comer, mientras tanto Takashi salió por Saeko y Kohta se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Alice.

Todos reunidos se dispusieron a servirse personalmente como lo solían hacer, Kohta se encontraba todavía con Alice en la mesa, y antes de que pudiera pararse para tomar los alimentos para él y para su pequeña fue interrumpido...

Saya: No te levantes Kohta yo te sirvo a ti y Alice.

El simplemente asintió, un poco confundido pues nunca se imagino que Saya le ofrecería este gesto, a Takashi también se le hizo extraño, el simplemente no creía que algún día vería a Saya atender a un hombre, era muy orgullosa para hacer eso además de que estaba acostumbrada a que sus sirvientes cumplieran sus caprichos.

Kohta: Gra... Gracias... (le dijo a la de gafas, aun confundido y pensando en la posibilidad de que le echara veneno a su comida por algo que hubiera hecho).

Saeko miro el gesto de la pelirosa, ella sabia el por qué de esta acción, solo sintió alegría ajena ante tal acto y se le escaparon unas cuantas sonrisas al verlos. Acto seguido todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer.

Saya: bien espero que les guste, lo preparamos con esmero, además el arroz es mi especialidad ¡que lo disfruten!.

Todos asintieron y se llevaron el bocado a la boca, sin embargo era evidente el mal sabor del cereal, tal vez la única que no lo notaba era Takagi, pues estaba acostumbra a comerlo de esa manera.

Pasaron unos momentos y todos siguieron comiendo, pero simplemente no podían con el sabor, inclusive Alice y Shisuka se las idearon para tirar el arroz al suelo y debajo de la mesa sin que Saya se diera cuenta, incluso el cachorro le hacía el feo al alimento, preferiría mil veces a comer las peores croquetas que esto.

Saya: Que te pareció Kohta ¿rico verdad?

Kohta: Si claro que si, el solo hecho de que tu lo hallas preparado le da aun mejor sabor Takagi (claramente fingía su sonrisa y la expresión que le demostraba a los demás, solo podía pensar en que le daría una fuerte diarrea por los siguientes 3 días, pero tenía que acabárselo todo para no defraudar a su amiga.)

Saya: Me alegra escucharlo, quieres un poco más (le dijo con una sonrisa).

Hirano: Ehh No... gra...

Antes de que pudiera terminar con la frase la Pelirosa le arrojo una mirada, que haría huir al mismo diablo, el sintió que si no lo aceptaba le tocaría un destino peor que la muerte.

Hirano: Digo si, si gracias Saya... (esto lo dijo con sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo, el sabia que comer más de eso era suicidio).

Saya: Bien me alegra que te haya gustado, y tu Takashi ¿quieres un poco más?.

Takashi: No Gracias estoy satisfecho.

Saya: ¡Bien se nota que no eres de buen paladar!

La chica de coletas se dispuso a servir otro plato para su amigo, mientras lo hacía, Takashi miro a Kohta y le hizo gestos de que declinara, no quería que su amigo tuviera que soportar de nuevo esa experiencia, por su parte el chico de lentes solo se encogió de hombros y le dio a entender que no tenía otra opción.

Saya: Bien acábatelo todo pequeño (le dijo con una sonrisa)

Después de unos momentos todos salieron, de aquel campo de batalla culinario, el más afectado por el combate anterior Hirano que tuvo que soportar 2 platos de un pésimo Sazonado por parte de su amiga. Solo tomaron lo que pudieron y lo pusieron en sus mochilas, alimentos más que nada. Caminaron varias cuadras y...

Saeko: Nunca podremos llegar a pie, donde quiera que avanzamos hay varios de ellos, que nos cierran el camino, es más peligros enfrentarlos.

Shizuka: Si si tan solo no hubiéramos perdido el humvee, los zombies no serian tanto problema.

Caminaron un poco más y más, revisando los vehículos que encontraban, sin embargo todos eran inutilizables, hasta que por asares del destino encontraron lo que nunca se imaginaron.

Kohta saltando de un lugar a otro alegremente dijo: Es un vehículo Komatsu de blindaje ligero de las fuerzas de autodefensa, al parecer los soldados tuvieron que abandonarlo por ese neumático estropeado, quizá fueron superados en número y siguieron a pie.

Takashi: bien solo hay que cambiar el neumático, no es tan grande como el humvee pero creo que aguantaremos.

Se dispusieron a cambiar el neumático y a conseguir combustible extra de los vehículos cercanos, en solo cuestión de minutos estaban listos para partir.

Kohta: bien, este Vehículo es par cinco tripulante más un artillero, esta totalmente blindado, no debemos tener problemas para avanzar con este pequeñín, además tiene bastante munición para el calibre 50 de la parte de arriba por si las cosas se ponen feas.

Todos se dispusieron a abordar el vehículo, como era costumbre la Señorita Shizuka se puso a tras del volante, Takashi de copiloto, En el asiento trasero se encontraba a los extremos Rei y Saeko está sosteniendo al pequeño perro, Saya en medio y en sus piernas la pequeña Alice, Hirano más que listo en la torreta y con su sonrisa de Asesino Grito ¡Es hora de rodar!.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Perdon por no actualizar pronto, es que no se me ocurria nada, de echo este capitulo no me gusto como lo narre, no es mi estilo, sin embargo si me usto como se desarrolla.<p>

Aradecimientos a

**Draco38:** I very liked you review, your stories of the high school of the dead is simply awesome I hope you continue with your story. I would also like to give me ideas for my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and preparing for the next.

y gracias a todos los que sieguen esta historia, ya se aceptan reviews anónimos, perdón es que no sabia que la pagina los tenia bloqueados de cajón, saludos y espero actualizar pronto, también me gustaría que me dieras tus ideas de como quieres que se lleve a cabo la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Infortunio

Continuábamos en rumbo, ya había pasado buen rato, y todavía no encontrábamos una ruta, cuando pensábamos que teníamos la posibilidad las masas de los monstruos densas y abundantes nos hacían reconsiderar la situación, simplemente desistíamos y avanzamos por otro camino.

El Aire era tenso en el Komatsu, casi se podía tomar con las manos, pero aún así todos impávidos yacían en silencio; Kohta se encontraba detrás de la torreta, sin embargo se le veía nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que podía ver con más claridad que yo; entre más cerca de la escuela, más actividad y por consiguiente más peligro, ya habíamos agotado todas las rutas posibles hasta que me interrumpió.

Kohta: No se si seré yo o que pasa, se ven mucho más agiles que antes, y parece que buscan algo, deberíamos planear mejor nuestra aproximación.

Al oír esto decidí pedirle a la enfermera que parara en una colina no muy lejana, para poder observar mejor y estirarnos un poco, no había enemigos cerca, parecía que todos estaban en dirección contraria.

Todos bajamos, Kohta y yo nos dirigimos al borde para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que sucedía; las chicas, solo se dispusieron a estirarse y a platicar cosas de mujeres mientras nosotros proseguimos a iniciar la vigía.

Komuro: ¿Que piezas Kohta?

ambos bajamos nuestras armas con mira larga, Yo había tomado la ballesta y el tenia el sniper, pudimos ver lo que ellos hacían, eran más veloces que antes, mucho más por así decirlo, esto me lleno de escalofrió, pero continúe sereno, me costaba mucho fingir, pero a él lo note inexpresivo por un instante y sonriente al siguiente.

Kohta: No lo se están muy inquietos, tal vez es porque no pueden entrar a la escuela. (Diciéndolo casi con felicidad).

Por un momento creo que Kohta de nuevo tuvo un cambio de personalidad, pronto volvió en si sacudiéndose un poco y volviendo a serenarse, después de eso pude respirar tranquilo, era el mismo por el momento. Algo más seguro de mi, y de mi gente por el cambio positivo de mi amigo le sugerí...

Komuro: Quizás deberíamos dispararles para ver como reaccionan

Kohta: Eso sin lugar a duda los atraería, además la ballesta que es nuestra arma más silenciosa, no es para nada precisa pasados los 60 metros y ellos están a unos 600. No hay manera.

Kohta: Aunque Si la pongo en ángulo de 45º y si las especificaciones del fabricante son correctas; a juzgar por nuestra altura, creo que podría llegar hasta halla.

El muchacho de ojos desnudos se quedo atónito con los precarios pero seguros cálculos del compañero de gafas, y más con la soltura con la que los había dicho.

Komuro: ¿Cómo puedes deducir todo eso?

Kohta: Es el tiro parabólico empleado en su más puro estado jejeje, Hubieras puesto un poco más de atención en las clases amigo, además todo lo que tenga que ver con la guerra me ha interesado desde siempre y esto no es la excepción.

Takashi se rasco la cabeza, simplemente asintió y vio como su amigo disparo aquel proyectil, 12 segundos pasaron, inquietantes periodos que parecían mucho más de lo que eran, observasen como esa flecha surco el cielo y rápidamente se pusieron a fisgar con las miras telescópicas para tener presentes los actos que se avecinaban.

Transcurrido el tiempo y por acción de las fuerzas físicas del planeta, la sagita trono el cuello de uno de ellos entrando por la nuca y saliendo por debajo de la garganta.

Takashi: ¡Buen tiro Kohta!

Hirano: jejeje gracias, aunque fue pura suerte, parece que...

Takashi: ¡Estás viendo lo mismo que yo !

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió que desgarraba sus entrañas, era como si mil demonios estuvieran decididos a llevarte al rincón más profundo y con los castigos más perennes del Hades, aunque de alguna manera lo era. Todas las bestias que antes daban la espalda a nuestros anfitriones, los enfocaron con una mirada penetrante y decidida a conseguir su carne.

Hirano: ¡Todos al Komatsu!

Saeko: ¿Qué sucede?

Komuro: No hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible contaremos los detalles cuando estemos seguros

La pequeña unidad se dispuso a escapar en el Komatsu, lograron escabullirse por las estampidas de espantajos hacia lugares más calmos, con disparos del 50 y un manejo excepcional de la enfermera. Llegaron a yermos relativamente cercanos a la escuela, para ser exactos estaban justamente enfrente en una amplia tienda de materiales de construcción rodeada por un parque.

Takagi: Qué ha pasado, porque todas esas cosas nos siguieron de esa manera, son mucho más rápidos que antes.

Hirano: Lo que me temía ha pasado, se me hacía muy extraño que el ruido del motor no los atrajera como antes, en cambio cuando estábamos acercándonos a la escuela no mostraban interés en nosotros.

Rei: Pero que pasa por que esas cosas están tan activas, no se parecen en nada a cómo eran antes.

Los jóvenes sintieron algo de culpa, pero no la tenían, simplemente lo dijeron al unisonó sin titubeos. Ellos... Ellos... al parecer nos pueden ver.

Las palabras de los muchachos quedaron grabadas en todos los de la comunidad.

Shisuka: Pero esas cosas son ciegas, como que nos pueden ver, eso es imposible.

con la palabra aún en la boca, nuestra lumbrera interrumpió a la practicante y grabo nueva y evidente información en los demás.

Saya: Se equivoca sensei, usted más que nadie debería de saberlo (con un tono más que serio se explayo la pelirosa) verán, la evolución no es algo nuevo, y es necesaria para poder seguir existiendo, esto lo saben muy bien los virus, las bacterias y los parásitos, si quieren seguir en este mundo necesitan crear una especie de simbiosis con el huésped y un eficaz método de contagio. Cuando algo no funciona hay que mejorarlo o cambiarlo y en esta ocasión fue demasiado simple, debido a que la vista es algo que no crearon, solo lo recuperaron, creo que no pueden ver mucho en calidad, pero si lo más elemental y lo que llama la atención; El movimiento.

Todos recibieron esto como un balde de agua fría, apenas estaban tomando el ritmo para superar a estafermos ciegos, pero a unos que los podían ver, era una fuerte golpe de realidad.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que nadie dijera nada, Kohta estaba revisando toda la instalación, Komuro estaba vigilando la entrada, las chicas estaba calladas y la pequeña Alice estaba persiguiendo a Zeke por el patio interior de complejo.

Saeko: Solo pudiendo volar llegaríamos a la escuela.

Todos seguían indagando en una solución al problema, lo que dijo su compañera era algo muy cierto hasta que una pequeña niña interrumpió.

Alice: Y ¿qué tal por abajo?

Al unisonó los mayores voltearon y vieron a una niña con una cachorro en las manos, que hasta hace poco había tirado una caja con la cual se descubrió una vieja alcantarilla.

Rei: ¡Sí es verdad!, mi padre me conto anteriormente que todos los edificios y calles se conectaban por el alcantarillado, y algunas de estas antiguas instalaciones puede que sigan en uso o libres para poderlas recorrer.

Takashi: Bueno algo es mejor que nada, todos prepárense.

Saya: ¡¿Qué? ni loca me metería a esa porquería, está llena de S's y desechos de toda la ciudad, es simplemente asquerosos además...

Bueno creo que entonces te puedes quedar aquí esperándonos si lo deseas, todos nos iremos para allá, por lo que quedarte aquí es sumamente riesgoso, no los podrías contener sola si se llegaran a escabullir, y por debajo de la tierra podríamos tener una oportunidad. explayo Saeko

El enunciado de la mujer de cabello índigo rompió el berrinche de la mimada de coletas rosas, la planto firme en la tierra e incluso hiso que se sonrojara de la pena. Nadie dijo nada, solo los dos muchachos de alguna forma rompieron el hielo empezando los preparativos para bajar, como pudieron y con una palanca que encontraron en el almacén levantaron la pesada tapa de la cloaca.

Saya: ¡Es verdad! aquí tal vez allá cosas de utilidad, hay que revisar el complejo!.

Debido a que la barra era de hecho una herramienta que Kohta encontró en el sitio momentos antes, la chica grazno en tono de orden y matiz de redención para suprimir el capricho anterior,

Komuro: Si estaba pensando en eso, Kohta y yo primero barreremos el lugar y trataremos de marcar la ruta, ustedes pónganse a buscar suministros pero no se arriesguen, si bien Kohta ya inspecciono el lugar nunca se sabe lo que podría haber por ahí, no se separen.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a proseguir con las tareas impuestas, Los chicos se pusieron a estudiar toda el mal oliente entramado de túneles, algo nerviosos por lo que pudiera haber más adelante, no tardaron mucho en dar con la ruta correcta asomándose en cada toma que había guiándose por lo que podían ver entre las rejas hacia la calle para irse guiando, pero esto lo hacían con extremo cuidado por los anfitriones que había sobre sus cabezas, al final de una media hora de andar entre excrementos que les daban por las rodillas debido a las lluvias de días anteriores; tenían bien trazado el recorrido, sin embargo se encontraban aun nerviosos por los sonidos de abajo, como pudieron identificaron las demás rutas que nos los llevarían a ningún lado, no se arriesgaron a investigarlas, pero siempre estaban al tanto de ellas y listos para lo que se avecinara.

Finalmente memorizaron lo que tenían que hacer, era ir recto hasta el primer crucero, luego tomar a la derecha y nuevamente a la izquierda en el siguiente, fácil de recordar, pero esto los dejaba con 3 zonas peligrosas a las que había que tomarles cuidado.

En el edificio no se encontró mucho, solo algunas lámparas y baterías que no fueron afectadas por el EMP, cuerdas y palas pequeñas, lo demás estaba prácticamente había desaparecido. Los muchachos salieron de su madriguera y el disgusto del olor era evidente, todas se encontraban reacias a entrar.

Kohta: bien Komuro y yo ya hemos ido y vuelto desde la escuela, incluso comprobamos que no hubiera ninguno de ellos dentro del patio de la escuela.

Saya: supongo que buscaron ayuda ¿verdad?

Ambos se quedaron O.O , nunca se les paso por la mente, pero al fin y al cabo tendrían que seguir con un destino incierto.

Takashi: bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Rei, Saeko y Yo iremos al frente, Kohta cubrirá la retaguardia, Alice, Shizuka y saya en medio.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a descender, primero los chicos y después todas las demás, Takashi puso a Zeke en su mochila, paralelo a este acto Kohta se disponía a cargar a la pequeña niña Alice sobre sus hombros, a lo cual la niña se negó, quería caminar como todos y servir de algo.

* * *

><p>Bueno primero que nada pedir una disculpa, por no subir antes, he tenido un semestre pesado en la universidad y además la inspiración no se me dio muy bien, también agradecer a todos los que me dieron un review mientras no tuve actividad y espero subir pronto la continuación.<p>

Se aceptan sugerencias Saludos y gracias por leer


End file.
